


That’s not Senku

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blood, Demonic speaking, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gore, Happy Halloween, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Sequel, TKS, TKS Events, TKSRyusuiShipsMonth - Freeforall, TKSRyuusuiShips2020, TheKingdomofShipping, corpse, first person POV, sequel-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Ever since the events of Treasure Island things have not been the same. Senku has not been the same.Sequel toThe Demons of Treasure Island(The prequel is an Ibara/Senku fic I will TL;DR in the beginning notes with no ship mention).
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Kudos: 16
Collections: TKS Ryusui Ships and ABO Month - October 2020





	That’s not Senku

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Happy Halloween! If you didn’t read the prequel to this fic (or can’t cause you don’t like Senku/Ibara) here’s the TLDR
> 
> Senku has a demon attached to his soul that’s basically like him (think Niisenku/Kurosenku but as a demon). It travels from his petrified body to treasure island after thousands of years, creates a contract with Ibara, and disappears when Senku breaks free from petrification on mainland Japan. Ibara is upset and when he sees Senku he goes off the wall crazy, lights the island on fire, and forces Senku drink his blood until he passes out and dies from blood loss. 
> 
> There’s a lot more of in-between in all that but that is the gist! Ryusui is there too at the end and that’s who’s POV we are looking at in this sequel! :D

It started at Treasure Island. Or at least, I think it did. 

I came from the fire only to see Senku there, looking over a body with a gore slapped mouth. Fear was present in those ever calculating eyes. You don’t see him that fragile so often. I remember after the calm and all was quiet he held onto me. We moved on. Revived everyone little by little. Tried so desperately to forget. 

In the end, because of my faults of desire, I fell more in love with him. I wanted to protect him. Told him I would. He laughed at me of course, but I was serious. So, very serious. 

Senku changed because of that experience. Who wouldn’t? Sucking blood from a mad man as he smothers you until he finally croaks? I don’t get it. I don’t understand what his motivation for all of that was. No matter how many times we go over the events of the Island together we clash at that very thing. 

I decided I didn’t need to understand. Because all that matters now is how it affected the well being of the one I love. 

That is... if that’s truly him anymore. As I said, Senku changed. 

We had made landfall and revived the Goliath known as Tsukasa. He’s a good man. I could tell he had a fondness for life despite what he’d done. I desired him the moment I saw him in the freezer before. 

Senku and I had been sleeping in the same bed cubby, only a few nights while we revived the Island and established Soyuz to watch over things there. This didn’t change after we got back to the mainland. We still slept together. I held him close at night, and he, despite acting as if he didn’t care for it, never moved. It was his choice to be there in the end. 

As a man of the sea I love sleeping in the great beauty that is the Perseus. It’s a part of myself and who I am of course. So, every night I would walk up the board and find myself in her. So of course, Senku is to follow. 

We were alone that night. He was pressed against me, his head in my chest. Breathing so hesitantly until soft snores befell the cabin room. My mind is running through every possible thing again. What’s to come. What’s happened. How longer I can keep him close. Closer. I just need him closer. 

I follow my own heartbeat to sleep. 

When I wake up the blanket is draped lonely over me. I feel out for him, thinking maybe he had just rolled away but no. He’s gone. 

Senku is an independent guy. There’s no reason for me to worry so much just because he’s not by my side. I guessed he went to pee and in my sleep I hadn’t remembered. So I go back to sleep. 

This continues on for several nights. I don’t feel the need to mention it during the day because it’s not as if I have time to think about it. We are preparing to go across the great sea. That takes a lot of work. A lot of preparation and overlooking. All the while I have to make sure everyone is happy and well. But maybe I should’ve brought it up. 

On the fifth night, I wake up as he’s moving. Another pee break, I was guessing. But it wasn’t normal. Senku shifts as if he can barley move his own body and before I can open my eyes I hear a whisper. 

Was that him? He’s whispering something almost unintelligible. I want to open my mouth and touch him and ask him if he’s okay but my body won’t move. As if my heart has suddenly become an anchor and weighed all of it down. 

The whispering continues as his warmth moves away. He’s slowly standing. I can hear the creek of the floorboard as he shifts. And I _wish_ I knew what he was saying but it all sound like nonsense. Not like the science stuff he drags on about. But complete and utter _nonsense_. And as I force my body to give way to my command, my lips part slightly. I want to call out to him. 

My breath hardly passed my lips when I hear.

“ _He’s awake._ ”

What was once nonsense is now clear Japanese. I want to clamp my jaw shut as if I never heard. It’s Senku’s voice but a lot more... sinister. The rasp that usually folds over his words has not only deepened but morphed. As if the Senku in my arms just moments ago was replaced with a foreign being. 

Cold crawls up my spine. I lay there for what feels like ages. Listening to him stand above me. Watching me. Making sure if I’m asleep or not. I don’t know what I’m expecting. 

I guess I did a good job of playing possum. Because he eventually walks away from me. And awhile after that I find myself amazingly falling asleep again. 

When I wake up Senku is there. Fit into me like a perfect puzzle piece. Warm and cozy. Snoring softly as always. I’m freaking out but I hold onto him. Was last night a dream? Just sleep paralysis disguised as a nightmare? 

Senku wakes and his ruby eyes look at me as if they know. But his expression is for confusion. I am holding him very tight. 

I let him go eventually and apologize. 

All day I watch him. Everything seems... normal. Easy. Like nothing ever happened.

I run into him and mention my nightmare. But he seems aloof to what I’m saying. That’s all it is, a nightmare. 

Or so I thought. 

The next night it happens again. I wake to Senku whispering nonsense. He’s close. But.. he doesn’t feel warm anymore. His skin is as cold as a corpse and if I wasn’t scared out of my ass I would have woken up and hugged him. But he’s moving no problem. Standing up. He says that line again. 

“ _He’s awake_.”

But it took me all of two seconds to recognize that this was something he says every night. Just after standing up. I’m sure of it. It’s much too similar to last night. This is routine. As soon as I’m sure he’s left the cabins and gotten quite far away I open my eyes. 

Darkness is in the room and I decline to turn on a light. I don’t want him seeing me. 

I find the wall. My hand is met with a splinter and I wince. It’s stuck now in my palm and I don’t have the time or light source to pick it out. I ignore the pain and guide my way step by step towards the exit. I designed this ship and I know what’s in every inch of it. 

I follow the wall. Until I’m making my way up onto the deck. I can hear his whispering again. But instead of whispering it’s loud mumbling. And as I open the exit to peak out onto the deck I halt. My blood runs thin. There’s a corpse within his grasp. Mangled and bloody. But it’s skin is pale like it’s been dead for a long time. If there had been any deaths recently on the mainland I would have heard about it. 

Senku is... holding it. Just like that day on Treasure Island; he was dripping crimson from his mouth. And unlike then, he’s now got this jagged grin across his face. Like he’s enjoyed every moment of _eating_ a human corpse. That’s what he was doing after all. His whole body layered in a filthy dark red.

His gemstone irises now shining. Like the little moonlight of the night reflected off of them. 

His lips aren’t moving. But I still hear the talking. The clear cut demon speak that’s coming from... from...

I make out a figure just standing behind Senku and the corpse. I hadn’t seen it before. It’s nearly a new moon and the sight before me previously had stunted my thoughts. This large figure. I recognize it. 

It’s him. Ibara. 

It doesn’t make sense. I don’t understand. Something nasty pulls my gut upwards and I have to put a hand over my mouth to truly keep it in. 

I look back down to Senku. No. Not Senku... 

His head is towards me. Looking at me. Looking into me. The words get louder. Louder. **Louder**. 

I blacked out. 

When I wake again. I’m on the Perseus. Senku is safely asleep in my arms. I look down at him and he’s already awake. I can tell by the slight light that I swear glows from his eyes. 

He smiles at me. Comes close. 

Senku doesn’t normally assert affection. But his lips touch mine. And I wish I could say it’s heaven as always. That our lips touching filled me with warmth and safety and reassurance that it was all a dream. 

But all I can taste is the ripe iron of blood as he kisses me. Runs his hands ~~claws~~ through my hair. 

He whispers a good morning to me. 

“Good morning Ryusuui.” Thank god it’s his voice. I breath out unsteady. 

“Good morning.”

He kisses me again and it’s warm. No iron. No blood. No shining eyes. No crooked, wry smile. 

I hold him. For as long as I can. I hold him close and tight until he’s wiggling out of my arms because the day is young and we have much to do. 

I’m paralyzed by fear in the cabin. Until the reassuring laughter of the children playing up on deck fills my ears. 

I put on my coat and hat. Slowly traverse the halls that had seemed pitch black and endless the night before in only a short moment. 

The sun is bright and the sea breeze presses against me in greeting as always. Senku is over on the far side with a paper rolled out on top of a barrel and is looking at it with Chrome. I look around the deck. No signs of blood or corpses anywhere. 

Another nightmare. I take a deep breath. Maybe I’m the one who needs some mental healing as well. After all I have been focusing on Senku. Yeah... that’s it. 

I take a deep breath. I clench my fist. An acute pain there causes me to wince. 

The splinter in my palm. 

I glance up. The kids are running here and there. 

My eyes travel to the love of my life. Chrome is talking to him and hunched over the paper, but Senku’s not looking at him or it. Our eyes meet. 

I swallow thick at how even in the daylight they seem to glow. His ever present smirk is jagged upwards. 

That’s not Senku. I don’t know how long I can keep pretending it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! :3 Hope you get all the spooks!


End file.
